In a presentation, when a presenter gives a presentation while displaying a presentation material on a screen through a projector, in order to make the audience easily understand, in most cases, a part corresponding to the content of the presentation material that is being explained is pointed out using a light emission unit that can emit light such as a laser pointer. Patent Literature 1 discloses a portable electronic device including the light emission unit described above.